


Opposites Can't Possibly Attract

by Astoire



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, first years are clueless, sneaky kokoro, surprised first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoire/pseuds/Astoire
Summary: Misaki is serious. Kokoro is not.Kokoro smiles everyday. Misaki does not.So what do the first years think of them being together?





	Opposites Can't Possibly Attract

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough misakoko so im slapping them out here

It was well known that Tsurumaki Kokoro was always that one cheerful, smiley girl. Okusawa Misaki is known as the serious girl that helps everyone. New students don't really expect those two to get along, ever. An always hyper girl with an always serious girl don't match of course. Especially not with these two, right?

Misaki sits alone outside, eating her lunch. First years are a bit afraid of her. They had never interacted with her, and whenever some other student tries to interact, Misaki just politely excuses herself.

A loud shout comes from across the courtyard. The new students recognize the shout immediately. It belonged to Kokoro, and they stared as Kokoro ran and leapt towards Misaki. They expected Misaki to move away and politely excuse herself as Kokoro fell.

They’re shocked. Misaki drops her lunch on the ground, bits of food tumbling out as she quickly stands up and catches Kokoro. Their thoughts run wild. Perhaps Misaki didn't want to let a classmate injure herself? Maybe Misaki had someone else who cared for Kokoro? Who knows.

They watch as Misaki steps back a bit to regain balance, with Kokoro in her arms. She puts Kokoro down and they're smiling. Misaki says something to Kokoro, and Kokoro beams even more than usual. The first years can’t hear them, Misaki is too quiet, and Kokoro is whispering for once.

The bell rings, class will start soon. Misaki bends down to clean up her mess and Kokoro waits. After they're done, Misaki takes Kokoro’s hand and they run into the building.

The first years are confused. Their role model, always serious, was smiling with someone they never thought anyone could get along with so easily.

They're more surprised the next day. Misaki and Kokoro are sitting together during lunch, along with Popipa, Kanon, and Chisato. They're all smiling, laughing, talking. Misaki was a strange person. When Misaki is alone, the first years once again try to interact with her. Same reaction. Monotone voice, still face, excuses. But this time, Kokoro shows up, pestering Misaki to interact back.

Everything goes smoothly, but there is a bit of awkwardness in the air. Kokoro smiles brightly while the first years ask Misaki many questions of how she met Kokoro.

Misaki started from when she first saw Kokoro, to how she got dragged into her band, the hardships the band went through, and how Kokoro kind of opened up Misaki’s eyes of the world. The first years were surprised that such a relationship like this could blossom. They thanked Misaki and told her they enjoyed the story, then left.

With their backs turned on Misaki and Kokoro, Misaki smiles softly. Kokoro purposely congratulates Misaki loudly so that the first years would turn around and see Kokoro hugging Misaki. When the first years turned back around to continue walking forward, Misaki leaned in to kiss Kokoro.

Kokoro just simply giggled and kissed back. They're in their own little world, and nobody else can mess this up. Not even if the first years find out that they're in a relationship that seemed impossible. Nothing.


End file.
